Lonely
by M404
Summary: I wait for you to come and greet me again, but you never come. Never. Special for Valentine's week festival. RnR please... Chapter 2 , the final chapter , updated!
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang ikal lembut , dengan baju duka Kuruta membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah dan meletakanya di atas makam seorang pemuda.

"Kalau saja... Kalau saja.. Kau ... Tidak meninggal..." Katanya sendu sambil menintikan air mata.

* * *

><p>Title: Lonely<p>

By: M404

Summarry: I wait for you to come and greet me again, but you never come. Never.

Pairing: KiruKura , slight KuroPika

Warning: Characters death, OOC, femPika.

Dedicated for : Valentine week festival in Hunter x Hunter Community fb.

Don't like, Don't bother to read and flame me

* * *

><p><em>Part 1 of 2 chaptes.<em>

_"Killu-kun!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang bermuka malaikat pada laki-laki berambut silver yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon._

_"Lihat! Aku menemukan bunga mawar hitam yang langka! Indah kan?" Kata gadis itu senang. Di sodorkanya seikat bunga mawar itu didepan Killua ._

_"Ya, Pika-chan, mawar ini indah sekali seperti dirimu. Tapi sayang mawar ini teralu suram untukmu." katanya sambil membelai rambut gadis itu dengan lembut. Sukses memerah padamkan muka gadis itu._

_"Pika-chan... Bisa kau menjanjikan ini padaku?" tanyanya._

_"Apaa?"_

_"_"Pika-chan.." Katanya sambil membelai gadis yang sedang duduk di pangkuanya." Jangan lupakan aku ya!"__

__"Ah! Mana mungkin aku dapat melupakanmu? Aku sayang sama Kill-kun!" Kata gadis itu sambil memeluk leher pria itu.__

_Keceriaan menghiasi kedua orang itu, sampai mereka berdua mendengar dera kaki kuda._

_"A-apa itu..." Ucap Kurapika pucat._

_"Pika-chan! Ayo lari!" Kata 'Kill-kun' sambil menarik gadis berusia 10 tahun itu._

_Belum jauh mereka berlari , seseorang menikam laki-laki yang bersama Kurapika itu lalu..._

"Kill-kun!" Teriak Kurapika , yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Mukanya pucat pasi.

'Mimpi... Mimpi yang sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu...' Pikirnya, 'dan entah kenapa aku tidak pernah lagi mengingat muka dan nama asli dari Kill-kun...'. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya mengeluarkan tetesan bening yang jatuh di pipinya.

Tok, Tok, Tok

Anak laki - laki berambut hitam,Gon, bapak - bapak berumur 20an, Leorio dan seorang remaja berambut putih , Killua, muncul dari belakang pintu.

"Kurapika! Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?" Teriak Gon khawatir.

"Eh? Oh... I-ini... T-tidak, tidak ada apa - apa... " Katanya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Benar, kau tidak apa - apa?" Ucap Killua dingin.

Seketika muka Kurapika memucat dan ia bergidik, lalu ia mengangguk pelan tanpa menatap ke arah lelaki itu.

Sejak kejadian yang menimpanya 7 tahun yang lalu, setelah ia kehilangan cinta pertamanya dan juga seluruh keluarganya, Kurapika hidup sebagai laki - laki. Ia mengikuti ujian Hunter , saat itu , Killua berhasil mengetahui rahasia Kurapika itu. Entah kenapa Killua selalu menatapnya dingin dan menghindarinya, saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu." Kata - kata Killua berhasil menyadarkan Kurapika yang hampir tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Gon, Leorio..." Ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum lesu ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu, mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Gon dan Leorio tersenyum lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Kurapika.

"Beri tahu aku... Siapa itu 'Kill-kun'-mu itu?" Tanya Killua sambil menatap kearah jendela yang terbuka.

"Eh... aku tidak tahu... ya-yang pasti dia itu cinta pertamaku.." Kata Kurapika sambil merona.

"Kalau begitu..." Ucap Killua sembari melangak mendekati Kurapika dan mencium bibirnya.

Mata Kurapika membulat kaget, spontan tanganya melawan tetapi Killua menghentikanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku, Pika-chan?" Katanya sambil membelai rambut emas Kurapika. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu membatu ditempat.

_"Pika-chan... Jangan lupakan aku ya!"_

"Kill-kun.,.. Ga mungkin... "

Tbc

* * *

><p>Review please... :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Pika-chan, jangan lupakan aku ya!"_

"Kill-kun... Ga mungkin..."

* * *

><p>Title: Lonely<p>

By: M404

Summarry: I'm confuse. Is that you or not? Why do you put me in this maze?

Pairing: KiruKura , slight KuroPika

Warning: Characters death, OOC, femPika, Misstypo, dan segala hal yang membuat fic ini jelek.

Dedicated for : Valentine week festival in Hunter x Hunter Community fb.

Don't like, Don't bother to read and flame me

Take place in the Yorshin arc. Kurapika didn't know the face of Ryodhan's leader, as well as his name. The plot was changed a bit cause of the pairing.

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 of 2 chapters.<em>

"Apa? Killua menghilang?" Kata Kurapika , terkejut mendengar kabar itu.

"Ya," sahut Gon lemas, "setelah berbicara denganmu, dia jadi bersikap aneh, lalu pagi ini aku tidak menemukanya di kamarnya."

"Aneh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Kata Leorio sambil melipatkan tanganya di dada.

"Ti-tidak kok! Tidak ada apa - apa. Di-di banding berbicara tentang itu... Lebih baik kita mencari Killua." Ucap Kurapika.

'Kenapa bisa begini? Padahal... Banyak yang masih ingin kutanyakan kepadanya...' Pikir Kurapika sedih, ' apa... Apa memungkinkan bila Killua adalah Kill-kun? Apakah begitu?'

Kurapika kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Killua.

Dia lalu duduk di kasur itu dan menemukan secarik kertas di sana.

Tertulis , 'Pergilah ke Cat Cafe di tengah kota maka kamu akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu .'

"A-apa ini... A-ah... Mungkin aku me-memang harus ke sana ya..'Pikir Kurapika bingung

.

Skip time

.

.

"Ini kah tempatnya?" Kata Kurapika seraya mengecek ulang kertasnya.

Ia memakai pakaian yang sangat manis, ia juga melepas wig rambut pendek pirangnya.

Rambutnya yang ikal lembut di kepang dua dan dihias dengan pita merah muda yang manis.

Ia memakai one piece dress yang manis . Warnanya merah muda dengan bulu putih lembut di ujung roknya dan di serasikan dengan boots yang berhias pom pom putih yang manis.

"Dia akan mengenali ku tidak ya?" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan lilitan perban di keningnya memerhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Jadi dia orangnya..."

_flash back_

_"Buat apa kau ke sini, Killua Zaoldyeck, malaikat pelindung suku kuruta? Mau membalas dendam kepada kami?" Ucap sang 'Danchou' Genei Ryodhan dengan angkuh._

_"0.00001 % nya mungkin begitu... tapi aku ingin meminta tolong padamu."_

_"Apa itu? "_

_"Tolong -"_

_Flashback end._

'Cih... kalau saja ia tidak memohon seperti kemarin..' Pikir Kuroro kesal.

Ia mulai beranjak ke arah gadis itu sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Hai, lama tak jumpa Pika-chan."

* * *

><p>POV Kuroro<p>

Tak ku sangka.

Orang yang ku temani secara terpaksa ini menjerat hatiku .

Dia memang manis. Bagaikan malaikat.

Aku senang, bisa menjadi cinta pertamanya walau sebentar.

Aku iri pada Killua Zaoldyeck yang merupakan orang yang sebenarnya.

Iri.

* * *

><p>"Haah... Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!"<p>

Ucap Kurapika dengan senyuman mengembang di mukanya seraya melepaskan bajunya dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

ZRASHH..

Suara air yang menimpa kepala dan sekujur badan gadis itu bergeming.

'Aku tetap bingung... tetap saja bingung... Seingatku Kill-kun memiliki rambut bewarna perak...' Pikirnya seraya membasuh mukanya.

Ditatapnya jendela di atas wastafel dengan tatapan menerawang.

Sebersit ingatan masa lalu terkenang di benaknya.

"Aku... Merasa yakin... Aku pernah melihat laki-laki berambut hitam itu... Yang pasti itu bukan Kill-kun.." Ujar Kurapika dengan tatapan kosong. Di dalam tatapan itu sebersit kekhawatiran terlihat.

'Aku berfirasat buruk tentang ini... Kalau dia bukan Kill-kun, dia itu siapa? Dan bagaimana Killua bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang masa laluku? Dan... entah kenapa aku merasa bodoh. Bukankah Kill-kun telah mati?'

* * *

><p>~Skip Time~<p>

_"Killu-kun!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang bermuka malaikat pada laki-laki berambut silver yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon._

_"Lihat! Aku menemukan bunga mawar hitam yang langka! Indah kan?" Kata gadis itu senang. Di sodorkanya seikat bunga mawar itu didepan Killua ._

_"Ya, Pika-chan, mawar ini indah sekali seperti dirimu. Tapi sayang mawar ini teralu suram untukmu." katanya sambil membelai rambut gadis itu dengan lembut. Sukses memerah padamkan muka gadis itu._

_"Pika-chan... Bisa kau menjanjikan ini padaku?" tanyanya._

_"Apaa?"_

_"_"Pika-chan.." Katanya sambil membelai gadis yang sedang duduk di pangkuanya." Jangan lupakan aku ya!"__

__"Ah! Mana mungkin aku dapat melupakanmu? Aku sayang sama Kill-kun!" Kata gadis itu sambil memeluk leher pria itu.__

_Keceriaan menghiasi kedua orang itu, sampai mereka berdua mendengar dera kaki kuda._

_"A-apa itu..." Ucap Kurapika pucat._

_"Pika-chan! Ayo lari!" Kata 'Kill-kun' sambil menarik gadis berusia 10 tahun itu._

_Belum jauh mereka berlari ,terlihat seorang pria menghadang mereka._

_"Mau kemana kalian anak - anak?" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu._

_"Oh. Seorang 'guardian' dan malaikat kuruta? Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus membunuh kalian. " Seraya berbicara begitu ia mengarahkan pisau benznya kearah Kurapika._

_"Pika-chan!" Teriak Kill-kun seraya memeluk Kurapika dan melidungi gadis itu._

_Alhasil , Pisau itu menusuk punggung Kill-kun , tepat di dareah paru-parunya._

_"KILL-KUN!" Terak Kurapika saat menyadarinya._

_Matanya memerah penuh kemarahan._

_"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kill-kun! " Teriaknya pada pria yang membunuh Kill-kunya._

_Tapi pria itu sudah lenyap di makan angin._

_"P-pika... Pika-chan.." Ucap Kill-kun pelan._

_"Sudah jangan berbicara lagi Kill-kun." ucap Kurapika menenangkan. Bibirnya bergetar hebat , air mata terus menetes dari matanya._

_"Se-Selamat tinggal..." Ucap Kill-kun sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya._

_Mata Kurapika membulat dan mukanya memucat. "Kill-kun... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... KILL-KUN!"_

_"_Kill-kun... jangan... jangan.." Kurapika mengigau, matanya meneteskan cairan bening , mukanya memucat, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kurapika... Bangun." Ucap Gon sambil mengguncangkan badan sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Perlahan-lahan, Kurapika membuka matanya. "Gon..." Ucapnya seraya memeluk anak laki-laki itu.

"Kurapika... Ada apa?"

"Gon... Panggillah Leorio. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian tentang sesuatu."

* * *

><p>"APA? Kau ini perempuan?" Teriak Gon dan Leorio .<p>

"I-iya..." Kata Kurapika dengan _sweatdrop_ menghiasi kepalanya.

"Lalu, kemarin kau ... pergi dengan orang berambut hitam legam dan di mimpimu orang berambut hitam legam itulah yang membunuh cinta pertamamu itu?" tanya Gon bingung.

"Nampaknya... dan... ini." kata Kurapika seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas yang ia temukan di kamar Killua.

"Pergilah ke Cat Cafe di tengah kota maka kamu akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu . Maksudnya... apa ini? Kau menemukanya dimana Kurapika?"Tanya Leorio.

"Di kamar Killua," ucap Kurapika.

"Apa mungkin bahwa Kill-kun adalah Killua?" tanya Leorio penasaran.

"Ada kemungkinanya begitu. Tapi... ku kira dia sudah mati... Aku yang memakamkanya kok." Kata Kurapika yakin walau tersirat kesedihan di matanya saat mengatakan itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kesedihan betul-betul sedang menguasainya.

"Kurapika... Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Ayo kita cari Killua dan pria itu." Kata Gon bersemangat .

"Ah..." Ucapnya sambil merogoh kantong celananya. "Ini. Aku dan pria bernama Kuroro itu berjanjian untuk bertemu di sini."

* * *

><p>~Skip time~<p>

"Kurapi-" Ucapan Kuroro terpotong saat ia melihat Kurapika bersama 2 orang lain.

"Kuroro. Kau... bukan Kill-kun kan?" Kata Kurapika tegas.

"A-apa maksudmu Ku- maksudku Pika-chan?" Kata Kuroro .

"Kau... bukanlah Kill-kun! Dimana kau menyembunyikanya dimana?" Teriak Kurapika.

Tanpa menjawab pernyataan dan pertanyaan Kurapika , Kuroro langsung memeluknya.

Spontan Kurapika meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu.

"Kalau aku bukan Kill-kunmu itu... lalu kau mengingatku sebagai apa, malaikat kuruta?"

Ucapanya sukses mengembalikan ingatan Kurapika secara menyeluruh.

"K-Kau... Kau adalah ..." Ucapnya pelan, derai air mata membasahi pipinya yang lembut.

Kuroro melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap gadis itu dalam - dalam.

"Maafkan aku... Tapi... aku mencintaimu.." kata Kuroro pelan. "Aku.. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Killua. Kill-kunmu yang asli."

Mata Kurapika membulat saat mendengar perkataan pria itu.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan menipuku kan?" Ucap Kurapika pelan.

"Ya. " Ucap Kuroro seraya menuntun Kurapika ke tempat yang ia maksud.

Gon dan Leorio dengan diam membuntuti mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>"Pika-chan..." Ucap Killua seraya menendang batu kerikil didepanya.<p>

Di tatapnya dasar danau dangkal di hadapannya.

Tatapanya lembut dan menerwang.

"Kill-kun!" Suara lembut dan ia rindukan menyadarkanya.

"Kurapika-" Ucapanya terpotong saat Kurapika memeluknya lembut dan erat.

"Kill-kun... Aku kangen.." Ucap Kurapika sambil terisak . Mukanya ia benamkan di dada bidang pria itu.

"Pika-chan... Bagaimana kau tahu aku.." Ucap Killua pelan seraya mengelus pelan rambut gadis itu.

"Jelas kok? Dan... Kuroro, pemimpin Genei Ryodhan itu yang memberitahu ku akhirnya."

Kata Kurapika seraya melepaskan pelukanya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah pria itu.

"Pika-chan..."

"Ya?"jawab Kurapika.

Killua lalu mencium bibir mungil gadis itu dengan lembut lalu berkata, "terima kasih... Selamat tinggal."

Mata Kurapika membulat," A-apa maksudmu Kill-kun?"

"Kurapika ... Aku sudah mati, kau ingat ? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar saja, kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi bukan?" Ucap Killua seraya tersenyum." Gon... Leorio... dan kamu Kuroro. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

Perlahan- lahan wujud Killua mulai memudar.

Mata Kurapika berkaca-kaca sedih.

"Kill-kun! Jangan... Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... Tolong bawa aku bersamamu..." tangis Kurapika seraya memeluk Killua.

"Tidak... Tolong hiduplah... Tersenyumlah ... demi aku.." Seraya berkata begitu Killua pun menghilang seutuhnya.

"KILL-KUN!" Teriak Kurapika sedih dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

><p>~Skip time~<p>

"Sudah 4 tahun ya, Kurapika." Kata Gon seraya tersenyum.

"Iya." Kata Kurapika sambil menatap langit biru.

"Kau sudah menaruh bunganya?" Tanya Leorio.

"Ya."

"Killua pasti senang ya, Kurapika?" Kata Gon sambil ikut menatap langit bersama Kurapika.

"Ya... " kata Kurapika seraya tersenyum manis ,' seandainya saja kau tidak mati Killua... Tapi ... Aku tetap akan hidup seperti yang kau katakan. Dan aku akan selalu tersenyum untuk mu.'

"Terima kasih, Pika-chan"

Mata Kurapika membulat, 'tadi itu suara Kill-kun?'

Ia tersenyum ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Kurapika! Ayo cepat!" Panggil Gon.

"Ah! Iya!"

THE END

* * *

><p>Review please... :3<p> 


End file.
